Something has to Give
by Stained Blue
Summary: Just a little short piece  of crap lol  that I wrote just for fun.
1. Sit Up Straight

Title: Sit Up Straight  
A/N: Okay, so just a little thing to write because I haven't in a long time. It's super short, so sorry in advance. The good thing about short pieces though? I'll get them done faster. It might be a little poorly written though. I don't know, just bear with me :)  
Pairing: Alexander/Alucard

He sat perfectly still, his head bent in prayer as his lips dutifully recited each and every last Mary. He was looking for redemption, as always. He needed it, craved it, begged for it. And the Monster had set out to destroy what was left of his already ragged soul. The beast Alucard never slept, prying thoughts from his mind, forcing him into something murky and unkind. It didn't help that he never could kill the damn thing; something Maxwell chided him over many, many times. When his last prayer was whispered on silent lips, he crossed himself and stood. For the first time in a long time, his body ached. The broken skin and shattered bones had already healed, but the ache of pain still lingered. For once, he moved slowly about the cathedral like an ancient being. He trudged through the building. His lagging footsteps echoed lonesomely off the beautiful walls. His strong form left a spindly shadow to follow behind, dancing quickly on the stained glass windows. He sighed softly and ran a broad hand over his short hair. He was tired. He dragged himself past the confessional boxes and into the inner sanctuary, moving with his eyes mostly closed. He had walked this path so many times he could move it in his sleep. His eyes drifted shut momentarily before lifting lazily. His hand pressed flush against his bedroom door, and he poised there, balanced on that one hand and the toes of his right foot. He pressed his forehead to the cool, smooth wood and just breathed. The soft scent of incense brushed lightly in his nose. It smelled like home. He heaved another great sigh and pushed the door open. His window was open, letting cold air into his set of rooms. He drew the door closed behind him and moved slowly across the room to shut the window. He lingered there, with his gloved fingers curled around the cold handle, just looking and listening. The full moon hung in a bed of wispy clouds like some giant pearl, and fingers of moonlight reached down into the dark shadows of night, lighting bits of the earth. He blinked slow and heavy before opening his eyes once more. He watched shadows dart around the shafts of moonlight before pulling the window closed. Tonight, he had no need for shadows or the dark promises they could hold. He walked into the inner room and collapsed on the bed in a somehow graceful crumple. He let the smell of clean linen press into his nose. He loved the way the mattress dipped under him, forming into his familiar shape. He said one last prayer, this time for other souls, before letting his eyes drift shut. This time he didn't bother to try and force them open again.


	2. Pay Attention

Title: Pay Attention  
A/N: Once again, super short and probably poorly written. Please just stick with me :P  
Pairing: Alexander/Alucard

He somehow found himself standing in a lonely courtyard, near a silent church. He could play dumb and pretend he didn't know what had led him to this place. But only until he breathed. The priest's scent was everywhere: metal, incense, and something that eluded his thoughts. He breathed in slow and deep, as if to memorize the smell. He darted to the long row of stained glass windows and peered in. With eery fascination, he watched the priest's fingers move slowly along the rosary's beads. He could nearly hear the silent words whispering from the priest's lips. The candlelight danced over handsome features, tangled in short hair. It flaunted everything that he could not have. And he had found that he had wanted nothing more in his long span of life than the Judas Priest, Anderson. He would wage a thousand battles if only to bring Alexander out on his God-driven crusade. He lifted a gloved hand and touched the glass, ignoring the sharp sting. His fingers drew Anderson's outline like a lover's touch. He heaved a sigh. The priest would tempt him into damnation. As Anderson go to his feet and left the sanctuary, he let the shadows take his form. Slowly, he filtered through the cathedral's walls and followed the priest. Loneliness called to loneliness. He reached out and brushed the priest, letting his fingers trail lightly over Anderson's shoulder. If the priest noticed, he didn't let on. The other looked weighted, older, like something had to give. He reached out and brushed an arm. When Anderson poised at his door, he pooled around the priest's legs and feet, desiring any touch from the man who would move Heaven and Earth just to get within stabbing distance of the man. He didn't care if he was embracing Anderson or hurting him; he just wanted to be near him. Anderson disappeared into his room. For a brief second, he really didn't want to follow the priest into his rooms. Then that brief second was gone, and he slipped through the cracks of the door. He lingered behind Anderson, watching the moon and the shadows, enjoying the presence of a being that might finally be able to kill him. They remained that way for a spell, the unknowing priest and his lovely shadow. Finally, Anderson moved. He floated after the other in a way akin to love-struck. As the priest gracefully crumpled to the still made-up surface of his bed, he hovered, suddenly uncertain of what to do with himself. He nearly caught the once again silent words Judas Priest spoke before the Father drifted off. He lingered at the foot of the bed, then the side of the bed. Finally, he settled gingerly beside the priest's body, feeling the heat radiating from the still form touch the marrow of his bones. Slowly, he reached out shadowy fingers, then arms until he was cradling the priest. He listened to the content sigh and pretended it was because of him. He slowly rested his shadowed head against the back of the priest's, feeling the short hair tickle his forehead. He sighed as well and shut his eyes.


End file.
